


Света будет достаточно

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, kade!Onni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Немного об альтернативных методах применения способностей каде.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Света будет достаточно

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Холодные стены](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090139) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021). 



> Иллюстрация к работе "[Холодные стены](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090139)".

[ ](https://imgur.com/d7TFbnz.png)


End file.
